3.09 Fremd in fremdem Land
„'Fremd in fremdem Land'“ ist die 9. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 58. Episode von Lost. Jack verhandelt mit Ben, dessen Operationswunden sich entzündet haben, um Juliet zu retten. Währenddessen kämpfen Kate und Sawyer mit den Folgen ihrer Flucht. Die Rückblende zeigt Jacks Zeit in Thailand und die Entstehung seiner Tätowierung. Inhalt Rückblende Jack verlässt am Strand von Phuket, Thailand, eine Hütte und genießt die Aussicht. Ein thailändischer Junge, der ein paar Fetzen Englisch sprechen kann, grüßt ihn und bietet ihm Limonade an. Jack kauft zwei Flaschen und gibt ihm ein Trinkgeld. Dann wendet er sich einem Flugdrachen zu und bekommt Schwierigkeiten beim Zusammenbauen. Eine thailändische Frau am Strand ist von seinen Bemühungen amüsiert und hilft ihm beim Zusammenbau und beim Fliegen. Sie stellt sich als Achara vor. Später essen Jack und Achara zusammen in einem Restaurant, in dem Acharas Bruder Chet ihnen Essen serviert. Er bezeichnet Jack als „sehr mutig“ dafür, dass er die lokalen Delikatessen probiert. Achara fragt Jack, warum er nicht weiß, wie man einen Drachen fliegt und er beginnt, von seiner Kindheit und seinem Vater zu erzählen. Sie unterbricht ihn jedoch und sagt, dass einige Themen persönlich bleiben sollen. Dann fragt sie ihn, ob er in Phuket ist, um sich selbst zu finden. Sie werden jedoch von einem Mann unterbrochen, der Achara einen dicken Briefumschlag gibt, den sie einsteckt. Sie erklärt Jack nur, dass sie „eine Gabe“ hat. enthüllt Jacks verbotene Tättowierung]] Während Jack schläft, schleicht sich Achara in seinen Raum, zieht sich aus und legt sich zum ihm ins Bett. Jack wacht auf und sie fragt, ob er Fragen an sie hat. Er sagt, dass es nett wäre, einiges zu erfahren, nachdem sie seit einem Monat immer wieder kommt und geht. Sie sagt: „''Die Dinge, die hier passieren, wirst du niemals verstehen können''“, und bezieht sich damit unter anderem auf ihre Gabe. Dann rollen sie sich auf den Boden und küssen sich. Sie schlägt vor, dass Jack mit den Fragen aufhört und versuchen soll, Spaß zu haben. Später beschließt Jack, Achara heimlich zu folgen und entdeckt ihr privates Tattoo-Studio. Sie sagt, dass sie hier arbeitet und er nicht hier sein sollte. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie keine Tattoo-Künstlerin ist, sondern dass es ihre Gabe ist, zu sehen, wer Menschen wirklich sind. Die Tattoos, die sie dann erstellt, definieren und markieren ihre Kunden mit ihrer Vision. Jack will wissen, was sie in ihm sieht, aber sie protestiert, dass es ihr nicht erlaubt ist, ihre Gabe an Außenseitern anzuwenden. Er besteht jedoch darauf und sie enthüllt, dass er ein Anführer und ein großer Mann ist, aber dass er dadurch einsam, verängstigt und zornig wird. Jack bringt sie dazu, ihn zu tätowieren, obwohl sie ihn warnt, dass es „Konsequenzen“ geben wird. Am nächsten Tag verlässt Jack erneut seine Strandhütte, aber der thailändische Junge, der ihm zuvor Limonade verkauft hat, rennt dieses Mal vor ihm weg. Chet und eine Gruppe von Thailändern nähern sich Jack, sehen sich das Tattoo an und verprügeln ihn. Chet befiehlt ihm, den Strand und das Land zu verlassen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Er spuckt Jack an, bevor er mit dem Rest der Gruppe und der weinenden Achara davongeht. Auf der Insel Auf der Hydra thumb|right|200px|[[Juliet wird eingesperrt.]] Tom betritt das Aquarium und sagt, dass Jack verlegt wird. Jack glaubt jedoch, dass dies nur ein Euphemismus für seine Exekution ist. Auf Toms Frage, was er eigentlich glaubt, was die Anderen für Menschen sieht, zählt Jack eine Liste der begangenen Gräueltaten auf. Tom erwidert dies mit der Frage, ob Jack noch einige Steine für sein Glashaus braucht und bezieht sich damit auf der Sprichwort „Wer im Glashaus sitzt soll nicht mit Steinen werfen“. Schließlich fügt Jack sich und wird von zwei Anderen herausgeführt. Auf dem Flur trifft er Juliet, die in Handschellen von einer Gruppe Anderer ins Aquarium gebracht wird. Die beiden grüßen sich kurz und Juliet sieht ihn von ihrer Zelle aus an, während Tom mit einer weiteren Anderen spricht. Als Tom Jack sein Mittagessen in den Bärenkäfig bringt, fragt dieser, wer die mysteriöse Andere ist und Tom bezeichnet sie als „ihren Sheriff“. Dann fragt, warum sie Juliet eingesperrt haben, worauf Tom erklärt, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Er weist Jack an, keinen Ärger zu machen, der ihm wiederum sagt, dass er von den Kameras weiß. befragt Jack.]] Juliet wird zu Jacks Käfig gebracht, damit sie Jack darum bittet, sich Bens infizierte Narbe zu behandeln. Er fragt, ob sie Ben hilft, um die Insel verlassen zu können, aber sie enthüllt, dass sie es tut, um aus den Schwierigkeiten herauszukommen, in denen sie steckt, weil sie einen Anderen getötet hat. In der Nacht kommt die mysteriöse Andere zu Jack und spricht etwas auf Chinesisch. Sie erklärt, dass sie die Zeichen von Jacks Tattoo liest und merkt an, dass die Bedeutung ironisch ist. Dann fragt sie Jack, ob er weiß, was sie bedeuten, weil sie schwer zu übersetzen sind. Jack besteht darauf, dass er es weiß, und die Frau stellt sich als Isabel vor. Sie bringt ihn in einen Raum der Hydra-Station, um ihm ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Unterwegs treffen sie Alex und Isabel schlägt ihr freundlich aber bestimmt vor, ihren Vater zu besuchen. Dann wendet sie sich Jack zu, während Tom und Juliet zusehen. Sie fragt ihn, ob Juliet ihn gebeten hat, Ben zu töten. Jack verneint dies und erklärt, dass er sich die Geschichte ausgedacht hat, um die Anderen gegeneinander auszuspielen und einen Vorteil zu erlangen. Isabel fragt, warum er lügt und lässt ihn zurück in seinen Käfig bringen. redet mit den entführten Überlebenden.]] Am Morgen wacht Jack auf und bemerkt eine Gruppe von Menschen, die vor dem Käfig steht und ihn beobachtet. Eine Frau nähert sich und Jack erkennt, dass es Cindy Chandler ist, eine Flugbegleiterin von Oceanic-Flug 815, mit der er sich unterhalten hat. Er fragt sie, warum sie hier bei den Anderen ist. Sie will etwas sagen, belässt es dann aber bei der Erklärung, dass „es nicht so einfach ist“ und dass sie hier sind, um „zu beobachten“. Ein junges Mädchen, das Jack nicht kennt, nähert sich Cindy. Es ist Emma aus der Hecksektion des Flugzeugs, die Cindy bittet, Jack zu fragen, wie es Ana-Lucia geht. Jack wird wütend und schreit, dass Cindy verschwinden soll. Daraufhin geht die Gruppe davon, unter der sich auch der Junge Zack befindet, der seiner Schwester Emma seinen Teddybären gibt. Kurz darauf kommt Alex vorbei und zerstört die Kamera vor Jacks Käfig, damit sie nicht beobachtet werden. Sie fragt, warum Jack Ben nach allem was er ihnen angetan hat helfen will. Jack will wissen, was mit Juliet passiert und Alex erklärt ihr, dass die Anderen Juliets Urteil verlesen. Sie sind sehr streng, wenn einer von ihnen getötet wird, und leben nach der Regel „Auge um Auge“. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Juliet Danny Pickett erschossen hat, um Kate und Sawyer bei der Flucht zu helfen. Im Gegenzug erklärt Jack, dass er Ben geholfen hat, weil er es ihm versprochen hat. Er fragt, ob Ben immer noch der Anführer ist. Nachdem Alex dies bestätigt, bittet Jack sie darum, seinen Käfig zu öffnen. verhandelt mit Ben.]] Jack stürmt in den Operationssaal und warnt die Anderen in dem Raum, dass sie Ben nicht vernünftig behandeln. Bens Wunden haben sich ernsthaft infiziert und es ist möglich, dass er deshalb nicht mehr laufen werden kann. Jack sagt, dass er beeindruckter wäre, wenn sie einen vernünftigen Chirurgen hätten und Ben erklärt, dass sie einen hatten - Ethan Rom. Jack verhandelt mit Ben und bietet ihm seine Behandlung an, wenn er im Gegenzug Juliets Todesurteil verhindert. Ben warnt ihn davor, dass Juliet trotz all ihrer Hilfe immer noch eine Andere ist. Jack bleibt jedoch standhaft und Ben schreibt seine Anweisungen auf. verlassen die Hydra Insel]] Jack und Alex laufen zu dem Verhandlungssaal, in dem eine Gruppe Anderer sich darauf vorbereitet, Juliets Urteil zu verlesen. Tom ergreift Jack, aber Isabel hält ihn auf und nimmt Bens Schreiben von Alex entgegen. Ben hat für Juliets Urteil die Regeln außer Kraft gesetzt und stattdessen angeordnet, dass sie „das Zeichen bekommt“. Juliet bringt Jack ein gegrilltes Sandwich zu seinem Käfig. Er bittet sie, ihm die Markierung zu zeigen und sie enthüllt ihm ein Brandzeichen an ihrem unteren Rücken, das aus einem kleinen Kreis und acht Linien besteht. Er gibt ihr die Anweisung, ihm eine Aloe-Pflanze zu bringen und wendet sie an dem Zeichen an. Sie fragt ihn, warum er ihr geholfen hat, worauf Jack erklärt, dass er es getan hat, damit Ben sein Wort hält und sie beide von der Insel lässt. Auf ihre Frage nach dem „Wie“ antwortet Jack: „zusammen“. Juliet informiert ihn darüber, dass sie dorthin zurückkehren müssen, wo sie leben, weil Jacks Freunde wiederkommen werden, um ihn zu retten. Jack fragt ihn, wo das ist und sie erklärt ihm, dass Ben es „Zuhause“ nennt. Die Anderen versammeln sich um ein Boot am Strand und Isabel erklärt Jack, dass sein Tattoo „''Er wandelt unter uns … aber er ist keiner von uns''“ bedeutet. Jack erklärt, dass das zwar dort steht, dass es aber etwas anderes bedeutet. Jack, Ben und zwei weitere Andere rudern zu einem größeren Boot. Später sieht Alex in den selben Nachthimmel wie Karl, der bei Kate und Sawyer ist. Juliet sieht Jack an, während sie und die Anderen auf dem größeren Boot durch die Nacht fahren. Kate und Sawyer , Kate und Karl auf der Fahrt zur Hauptinsel.]] Sawyer beginnt zu singen, während er und Kate mit dem bewusstlosen Karl auf dem Auslegerkanu zurück zur Hauptinsel rudern. Kate versucht Sawyer zu überzeugen, umzudrehen und Jack zu retten, aber Sawyer ist der Meinung, dass es zu gefährlich ist, und wird von dem halbschlafenden Karl bestätigt. Er murmelt einen Satz aus dem Video von Raum 23 und verliert wieder das Bewusstsein. Sawyer und Kate geraten erneut in Konflikt, weil Sawyer zum nächsten Strand rudern will, während Kate bis zum Lager der Überlebenden durchfahren will, um Sayid und Locke um Hilfe zu bitten. Sawyer erklärt, dass ihnen Essen und Wasser ausgehen werden und dass sie in der Dunkelheit nur schwer navigieren können. Noch vor Sonnenuntergang sitzen die drei an einem Lagerfeuer und Sawyer bietet Kate etwas Obst an, was sie jedoch ablehnt. Karl sagt ihnen, dass sie sich nicht streiten sollen, weil sie glücklich sein können, noch am Leben zu sein. Kate fragt Karl dann nach den Anderen. Er erklärt, dass sie auf der Hauptinsel leben und auf der kleineren Insel nur an „Projekten“ arbeiten. Sie bieten den entführten Kindern ein besseres Leben. Kate fragt: „Besser als was?“, worauf Karl erwidert: „Besser als eures.“ Er kündigt an, dass der Mond in dieser Nacht nicht zu sehen sein wird und erzählt, dass er und Alex früher nachts in den Gärten gelegen haben, um sich Namen für Sternbilder auszudenken. In der Nacht wird Kate wach und weckt Sawyer, weil Karl verschwunden ist. Bei ihrer Suche hören sie jedoch schnell, dass er in der Nähe weint, und Sawyer erklärt, dass er sich darum kümmern wird. Er schlägt ihm auf die Schulter und weist ihn an, sich zusammenzureißen. Er beruhigt ihn und schlägt ihm vor, zurückzukehren, um Alex zu holen, obwohl Karl sicher ist, dass sie ihn dieses Mal töten werden. Sawyer meint jedoch, dass es für ein Mädchen, mit dem „man sich Namen für Sterne überlegt“, die Sache wert ist. Kate streitet mit Sawyer darüber, dass er Karl hat gehen lassen. Sie beschwert sich darüber, dass er sie herumkommandiert. Sawyer sagt, dass sie nur wütend ist, weil sie sich schuldig fühlt. Jedoch nicht, weil sie Jack verlassen hat, sondern weil sie mit Sawyer geschlafen hat. Er unterstellt ihr, dass sie es nur getan hat, weil sie geglaubt hat, dass er sonst sterben würde. Die sprachlose und verletzte Kate weist den Kommentar ab und die beiden gehen weiter. Später in der Nacht sieht Sawyer Kate traurig an, während sie ihren Weg zum Lager der Anderen fortsetzen. Woanders auf der Insel sitzt Karl an einem Lagerfeuer und sieht sich den Sternenhimmel an. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Jacks Tattoo bedeutet wörtlich nicht wie Isabel erklärt: „Er wandelt unter uns, aber er ist keiner von uns.“ Korrekt übersetzt bedeutet es: „Hoher Adler, geteilter Himmel.“ ** Die Tätowierung gehört zu denen, die Matthew Fox bereits vor Lost hatte. ** Als Achara in der Rückblende gerade damit beginnt, Jack zu tätowieren, ist das Tattoo entweder verdeckt worden oder die Szene wurde für die Ausstrahlung gespiegelt. In diesem Fall würde Achara bei den Dreharbeiten am rechten Arm von Jack arbeiten. * In der Episode werden mehrmals Sterne erwähnt: Karl erzählt, dass er mit Alex Sternbilder benannt hat, Juliets Zeichen ist sternförmig und ein Teil von Jacks Tätowierungen besteht aus Sternen. Produktion * Charlie, Claire, Desmond, Hurley, Sun, Jin, Locke, Sayid, Nikki und Paulo kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Der Flugdrachen, den Jack in Thailand zusammenbaut, ist vom Modell „Starbird“ und wurde von Buteo Huang designt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Während Jack mit Acharas Hilfe den Flugdrachen zusammensetzt, sind seine Shorts mal nass und mal trocken. * Am Ende der Episode fehlt der Ton, mit dem die Credits beginnen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Achara bezeichnet Jack als „großen Mann“ und als „Anführer“. * Jack fragt Tom, warum die Anderen „gut“ sind, wenn sie Kinder und schwangere Frauen entführen und die Überlebenden terrorisieren. * Jack trägt in den Rückblenden einen Anhänger, der die Form einer 8 hat. * Karl deutet auf ein Sternbild und sagt, dass es „Ursa Theodorus“, der „Teddybär“, ist. * Während Tom sich am Käfig mit Jack unterhält, sind mehrere Vögel zu hören. Unter den Geräuschen sind die eines Huhns und der Laut eines unbekannten Vogels, der Tom aufhorchen lässt. * Juliet wird im Aquarium eingesperrt. * Sawyer und Kate streiten sich und ihre begonnene Beziehung geht in die Brüche. * Jack bringt Achara dazu, ihn unerlaubterweise zu tätowieren und zerstört damit ihre Beziehung zueinander. * Chet wird von vier Männern begleitet, als er Jack konfrontiert und zusammenschlägt. Handlungsanalyse * Jack verhandelt mit Ben über Juliets Schicksal. * Ben hebt Juliets Urteil auf und setzt dafür die Regeln außer Kraft. * Achara bezeichnet Jack als Anführer. * Alex erklärt, dass die Gesetze der Anderen nach dem Prinzip „Auge um Auge“ funktionieren. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'' “: Ein Buch von aus dem Jahr 1961. * „Stranger in a Strange Land“: Ein Lied von folgenden Musikern/Bands. ** (1971) ** (1981) ** (1984) ** (1986) ** (2002) ** (2005) * „ “: In diesem Theaterstück von aus dem Jahr 406 v.Chr. begibt sich der erblindete und im Exil lebende Ödipus in eine ihm unbekannte Stadt und sagt dabei folgenden Text. * „ “ ** 2. Buch Mose (Exodus), Kapitel 2, Vers 22: „''Die gebar einen Sohn; und er hieß ihn Gersom; denn er sprach: Ich bin ein Fremdling geworden im fremden Lande.“ „Er“ ist , der gerade Ägypten verlassen hat und „Die“ ist seine Frau . ist der Sohn der beiden. ** : Karl sagt: „''Gott liebt dich, wie er Jacob geliebt hat.“ ** '' : Dieses Prinzip, mit dem Alex die Gesetze der Anderen beschreibt, stammt aus dem 2. Buch Mose, Kapitel 21, Vers 23-25. *** Es wurde bereits zuvor von dem babylonischen König (1792–1750 v. Ch.) entwickelt. ** : Juliets Zeichen ähnelt dem Kainsmal, das in Genesis Kapitel 4, Vers 15 vorkommt: „''... Und der HERR machte ein Zeichen an Kain, dass ihn niemand erschlüge, wer ihn fände.“ * 'Hinduismus' ** Der thailändische Junge trägt ein Shirt, auf dem das abgebildet ist. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Symbol, das oft genutzt wird, um diese Religion zu identifizieren. ** Der Thailänder und Achara grüßen sich mit dem . Dieser Gruß ist das hinduistische Äquivalent zu „Namaste“. ** „Achara“ bedeutet „Regel des täglichen Lebens“ und wird oft als höchste Form des Dharma bezeichnet. * „Show Me the Way to Go Home“: Sawyer singt dieses Volks- und Trinklied auf dem Auslegerkanu. Es wurde 1925 berühmt, als es von der Band Irving King interpretiert wurde. Es erzählt die Geschichte eines betrunkenen Barkeepers, der in der Nacht versucht, nach Hause zu kommen. ** „ “: In diesem Film von aus dem Jahr 1975 singt die Mannschaft des Fischkutters ''Orca dieses Lied. * „'' “: Sawyer nennt Karl „Bobby“ und bezieht sich damit auf Bobby Brady, den jüngsten Brady-Sohn aus dieser amerikanischen Sitcom, die von 1969 bis 1974 produziert wurde. * ' : Der Text von Jacks Tattoo stammt aus einem Gedicht dieses marxistischen Philosophen sowie Politik- und Militäroberhaupts aus China. * '' : Während die Gruppe von der Hydra-Insel wegsegelt, nennt Sawyer Kate mit sarkastischem Unterton „Magellan(a)“ und bezieht sich damit auf diesen Meereserforscher, der in Portugal geboren wurde (1480-1521). * ' : ** Tom bezeichnet Isabel als „Sheriff“. ** Ben sagt: „''Ist die Kavallerie doch noch eingetroffen''“, als Jack den Behandlungsraum betritt. ** Sawyer nennt Karl in der englischen Fassung „The Kid“. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * In der Rückblende will Jack in die Teile der ihm fremden thailändischen Kultur eindringen, die ihm vorenthalten werden. Er lässt dabei nicht locker und schafft es schließlich auch. Es bringt ihm jedoch nur Ärger und er wird verstoßen. Auf der Insel ist er in einer fremden Gemeinschaft (bei den Anderen), deren Natur er nicht versteht und die er nicht verstehen will. Er kann es nicht glauben, dass Cindy Chandler und die anderen Entführten bei den Anderen bleiben wollen. * In Thailand bringt Jack Achara dazu, ihn verbotenerweise zu tätowieren, was Konsequenzen mit sich bringt. Dazu finden sich auf der Insel mehrere Gegenüberstellungen: ** Jack hat Juliet dazu gebracht, bei der Flucht von Kate und Sawyer zu helfen. Dabei hat sie Danny Pickett erschossen, weshalb sie von den Anderen verurteilt wird. ** Juliet bringt Jack dazu, Ben erneut zu helfen. ** Alex kann nicht verstehen, dass Jack Ben hilft. ** Jack zwingt Ben dazu, die Regeln der Anderen für Juliet außer Kraft zu setzen. * In der Rückblende wird Jack durch seine Überzeugungsarbeit tätowiert und bekommt dadurch Probleme. Auf der Insel hilft er Juliet mit seiner Überzeugungsarbeit, aus ihren Problemen herauszukommen, was ihr das „Zeichen“ einbringt. Vorahnungen * Ben sagt über Juliet: „''Egal, wofür du sie auch hältst, sie ist eine von uns.“ Die 16. Episode der 3. Staffel trägt den Titel . Juliet wird später scheinbar von den Anderen verstoßen und schließt sich den Überlebenden an. Sie hat jedoch den Auftrag, das Lager zu infiltrieren, um einen Angriff der Anderen vorzubereiten. Querverweise * Jack hat am 61. Tag erwähnt, dass er in Phuket gelernt hat zu pokern. * Karl zitiert einen Satz aus dem Video von Raum 23: „''Gott liebt dich, wie er Jacob geliebt hat.“ * Ben sagt über Juliet: „''Egal, wofür du sie auch hältst, sie ist eine von uns.“ Als Ben unter dem Namen „Henry Gale“ in der Schwan-Station gefangen gehalten und von Sayid verhört wurde, hat er gesagt: „''Für wen du mich auch immer hältst, ich bin es nicht.“ * Jack zählt Tom verschiedene Delikte der Anderen auf, darunter Entführung von Kindern und Schwangeren . * Ben erwähnt, dass die Anderen mit Ethan Rom einen ausgezeichneten Chirurgen hatten, der jedoch von den Überlebenden getötet wurde. * Jack trifft die entführten Überlebenden wieder, darunter Cindy Chandler sowie Emma und Zack , die ihn nach Ana-Lucia fragen . * Jack lässt nicht locker und bringt Achara dazu, ihn zu tätowieren, was ihm Ärger einbringt. Er hat bereits mehrmals in seiner Vergangenheit Probleme gehabt, loszulassen oder etwas einzusehen und sich dadurch nur noch mehr Ärger eingehandelt. Offene Fragen * Wie und warum wurden Cindy Chandler und die anderen Entführungsopfer von den Anderen „konvertiert“? ** Was sollen sie „beobachten“? ** Was ist an der Natur der Anderen so schwer zu erklären? * Was bedeutet Juliets Zeichen? ** Tragen noch weitere Andere dieses Zeichen? * Hat Achara wirklich eine „Gabe“ oder ist es nur ein Verkaufstrick? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3